Ghost Sighting And All
by KitxXxShadows
Summary: Meet Eslyn, a timid girl with feelings for a certain blonde, blue eyed boy. Meet Roxas, a lovable and outgoing teen. Stick the gang and those two in a haunted mansion and see just what Eslyn has to go through to finally tell Roxas how she feels. OcxRoxas


**Hello KH lovers! This isn't the greatest of one shots nor is the title that creative, I'll admit I'm not that pleased with the lame story line I produced, _BUT_ I decided _what the heck_? I made this specially for OhDaaaym because she's so wonderful and helpful, I had a choice of either making this for Sora or Roxas and I immediatly went for Roxas. I just love that kid! He just looks like he needs a big hug...HUGGLES! Funny thing, I was going to try and make this short and sweet but I have this problem where I write and expand everything, I just like to write I guess. You can definitely tell when I'm making things up as I go because chances are, the thing you'll be reading will be pretty lengthy...hope you guys don't mind too much ^.^' **

**I was originally going to make this into an Axel thing if I'm being honest, but as I wrote it I started focusing on Roxas more and turned it into a one shot instead of a story, so maybe this is like a small hint at a character you guys might read about in the far off future...? Who knows (; DUN DUN DUUUUN~**

**Alright, I'll stop 'blah blah blahing' your ears off...or eyes...since you're reading this rather than hearing me speak...lknjsdfklnasdklf ANYWAY~ I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all and only Eslyn belongs to me! ENJOY!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I say we go for it."

"And we already said no, it's too dangerous."

"C'mon guys! I can't believe you're being such chickens, it's just _one_ night." Hayner huffed as he crossed his arms, dropped down so he fell to the couch, and held a sour face. Olette and Pence stood their ground while watching their friend from the opposite side of the usual spot.

"Look, as much as we enjoy your ideas Hayner…" Olette started gently.

"We don't really think this particular 'idea' is a good one." Pence finished with a nod. Roxas and I stood out of the way as quiet observers, maybe he felt like he had a say in this but I sure knew I didn't. I never did since I usually did whatever they wanted regardless. I felt Roxas tense up and my eyes flew to Hayner.

"But it's just _one_ night! That house has been deserted forever so it's not like we're going to get caught. No one visits that place anyway so we can freely explore all we want." Hayner looked over our way. "You're with me, right Roxas? Eslyn?" I held my breath. Why did I have to be dragged into this?

"Well…" I fiddled with my charm bracelet while trying to think of an answer that would please everyone.

"Sure, I've always wanted to see the inside of that place anyway." Roxas surprised not only myself, but Pence and Olette as well. Roxas was the one who was more or less interested in this kind of thing, trespassing I mean, than the others. Everyone looked from him to me.

"Well Eslyn, it's a tie, you'll have to decide if we go or not. So, what will it be?" Hayner grinned as he jumped up from the couch. I felt my cheeks heat up as I became the main attention in our hangout spot.

"Um…I…" There really was no middle answer here, was there? I looked between everyone's faces and then finally at Roxas. His blue eyes were focused on me in a gentle stare, his smile was warm and encouraging, and cute. Always cute. "As long as you're sure we won't get caught…"

"Then it's settled! Everyone go home and pack for tonight, we meet at the mansion at sunset." Hayner grinned while punching his fist up in the air triumphantly. Pence and Olette sighed but nodded reluctantly as we all left our hangout base. Hayner jogged ahead, turning only to yell back, "Remember, sunset! And don't tell your parents!" Before he ran off down the slope.

"Man, we're going to be in so much trouble if we get caught." Pence sighed rubbing his neck slightly. "But," suddenly smiling, "At least I can get some good pictures of the interior. I guess this isn't so bad." I smiled at this, at least I didn't make that bad of a decision for my friends. I turned to the small alley that would take me home quicker.

"I'll see you guys later then." The three smiled back and Roxas waved as I turned and headed up the slope. My blush faded after awhile but the butterflies in my stomach were becoming distracting. "Why does he have to be so sweet and charming and funny and _cute_?" Muttering to myself I pressed a hand to my chest, feeling the wild thumping of my beating heart. Roxas was the only person who has ever had such an effect on me.

"Eslyn, you're home early, something happen?" It was my mom who spoke up as I approached the yard. She was gardening by the white fence that bordered our property from the neighbors. I shook my head as I shut the gate behind me and headed to the house.

"We're going to be having a…campout at the hangout, as a last summer project before school starts." I announced with little thought at to what I was saying. Well at least it sounded believable. She nodded absently while patting the dirt down lightly with her shovel. I was afraid she was going to call me out on my lie but all she did was smile when she stood up.

"Sounds like fun. I'm glad you have good friends like that, want something to snack on? I made some cake earlier, you can take it with you for tonight."

"Thanks mom!" I hugged her waist before running inside and straight to my room. I felt a little bad about lying to her but this was something I was starting to look forward to. Maybe, just maybe…I could find out how Roxas felt about me. Maybe I could tell him how I felt…"If I don't chicken out of course."

Dropping down to my bed I buried my face into the pillow. Feelings and crushes were such a hassle sometimes. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if I weren't so shy but I really think it's more trouble than exciting to carry such strong feelings around. I thought having a crush was supposed to be fun? Obviously I missed the memo because I currently have to worry about keeping it a secret _and_ figure out how I'm supposed to tell him. "Ugh~"

Packing didn't take me long because I didn't need much for the sleepover. Actually, I doubted we'll get any sleep done in that creepy place…but I wasn't going to let any fear keep me from going. Plus, my mom's cake was proudly wrapped in my arms so I didn't have much of a choice at chickening out. So, ten minutes later, I left the house and walked as slowly to the small entrance to the forest. My house was the furthest from it so by the time I arrived it would be exactly sunset.

"Now all I have to worry about is not tripping." I nervously smiled to myself. That was a very hard task when you were me. "Let's see, who lives closest to me? Olette and Pence are sort of close, and Hayner lives the furthest from us, what about Roxas…?"

"Hey Eslyn!" Oh no. The butterflies were back even worse and my heart was pounding excitedly against my chest. I, on the other hand, became shy and nervous.

"Hey Roxas." I announce softly as he runs up to my side. Yep, should have remembered he lived the closest to me. He smiled a big grin and looked down at the cake in my hands.

"I see your mom baked again, that's great! Her food is delicious." He must have noticed how I had to look where I was walking while carrying it because he placed his hands under the box and brushed hands with mine. "Let me carry that, if you fall I'd hate for you to hurt yourself _and_ the cake." He laughed lightly and took the cake box easily from my hands. My blush grew bigger.

"T-Thanks Roxas, you're s-sweet." Oh kill me now! Roxas only nodded and didn't seem to notice my red face, that or he just didn't want to ask about it. Thank goodness.

"Can you believe we're really going to be inside the mansion? I wonder if it's haunted!"

"What? No!" I cry out suddenly before I cover my mouth with my hands. "I-I mean, um, t-that's just silly…" Oh look at that wonderful wall, such a lovely wall it is. Much better than those suspicious blue orbs. Wah~ I just want to cry.

"Hey Eslyn…are you afraid of ghosts?"

"W-What? No! Of course not, that's so silly! Hehehe, yea, I'm perfectly fine. Oh look, I see Olette and the others, let's not keep them waiting." I clutch the strap to my travel bag and start running towards the others in the very, very far distance knowing Roxas can't run with the cake. Haha! I didn't fall!...oops.

"You ok Es? You really should be more careful knowing you're clumsy." Olette worriedly rushes to the spot I fell to with her hand already held out for me to take. I smile as she helps me up and dust off my body.

"Sorry." She just smiles and nods me off. Hayner and Pence look around, making sure no one is watching us, and Roxas finally catches up holding the cake.

"Good we're all here. The coast is clear, let's go." Hayner immediately takes charge and rushes through the passage way. Olette follows next, then me, then Pence and finally Roxas. I do my best to avoid him so he doesn't ask about earlier.

"Hey, how are we actually getting inside? I just remembered that the gate was locked…you aren't thinking of cutting the lock are you?" Olette asked Hayner as we walked through the forest. I held onto her arm gently to keep myself from tripping over tree roots, or my own feet. "Please tell me you have a better idea Hayner."

"Of course I do, geesh, do you have any faith in me at all Olette? I've got it all handled." Hayner replied with an annoyed sigh as he led the way. "It should be over…there!" With a sudden grin, the honey haired blonde teenager ran forward to a large bush at the furthest end of the tall black gated fence. I stood there as the others followed him to the bush and stared at the large building. I really hope I won't see a ghost…

"Eslyn! Let's go, Hayner found a small break in the fence." Roxas called and I rushed over quickly. Peering around him and the others I found the bush had hidden the small open space and we could easily fit inside if we crawled under it.

"How…convenient." I blink. He smiles and nods laughingly while Olette crawls through. "Erm, thanks for carrying the cake Roxas…" I shyly smile before going through next. Roxas pushes the box under and I take it so he can crawl through. Hayner and Pence are the last to get through, Pence having a little more difficulty but he made it in the end. Everyone stared up at the mansion in silence, the only sound was the click of a camera as Pence took a quick picture. This was the closest we've ever been before.

"Well let's go in before someone comes around and finds us." Hayner announces impatiently. Olette points a finger at him accusingly.

"I thought you said no one ever comes around here Hayner? We're going to get caught, I know it!" While Olette and Hayner started fighting I swear I saw movement in the 2nd floor window. Nervously, I backed up and felt my back touch someone.

"You ok Eslyn?" Roxas asked when I snapped my head to the side to glance over my shoulder. My face heated up at how close I stood to him and I leapt forward with a furious nod.

"J-Just peachy!" I lie before turning back to the house. "Let's go." And I shock everyone, including myself, as I take the first step towards the door. I'm terrified beyond belief on the inside, my hand is shaking as I grip the box holding the cake, but there really is no going back now. Deep breaths, yes, slow and big breaths. That calms me down slightly before I push the door open and peer inside.

"See anything?" Pence asked scaring me to the point I screamed and run inside. The others laugh lightly as they walk inside, Hayner shutting the door behind them, and everyone looks around.

"Well…I don't see any dead bodies, darn. That would have made an awesome finding." Pence sadly states as he walks around. I freeze while the others carry on with checking things out. Dead bodies? There can't be anything like that in here…can there? Oh I hope not.

"Looks like I was right, this place hasn't been touched in who knows how long." Hayner called while inspecting the dust on the surface of a table. That calms me down a bit and I join the others with looking around. Placing the cake on the table, I see a pair of glass doors and I venture towards them.

"Hm, looks like this led to the back yard…the vines have grown over it though so I can't get it open." I murmur to myself. When I turn to look back at the others, I realize how dark the house is. "Hey guys, what are we going to do about lighting?" I call running towards Hayner and Roxas. They both look at each other and blink before looking at me.

"Well," Roxas starts, "I didn't really think about that. Did anyone bring a flashlight?"

"Um…"

"Oh no…"

"Relax, I got it covered. I don't know what you guys would do without me, seriously!" Hayner smirks while reaching into his bag to pull out two flashlights. "This is all my dad had in the garage so we'll have to stick in teams. I'm sure this place isn't that big but even so we shouldn't run off alone."

"Wow, who would have thought you could be so _father_ like Hayner!" Pence snickered and Olette and I hid our giggles behind our hands. Hayner's face went red and he crossed his arms stubbornly, averting his eyes to the wall.

"S-Shut up man." We all laughed and even Hayner gave in and smiled with us. After walking around within visible range for a while, I found myself standing at a pair of steps that led upstairs. There was another pair on the other side of the room as well. The shadows at the top played tricks on my mind but I kept quiet. There is nothing there, it's just my mind.

"Let's go see what's up stairs." Olette announced as she pointed to the stairs on the other side of the room, seeing as she was closest to those. Hayner grabbed both flashlights and handed one to Roxas while he held the other.

"Olette and I will go up this way, you three go up that way. Maybe if there is a ghost we can cut it off and catch it!" There they go again, bringing up such a horrid thought that immediately sent me shaking. There's no such thing as ghosts…right?

"Sounds good, I'll keep my camera ready." Pence smiled as he ran over to me. "You ok Eslyn?"

"Y-Yea! Fine! I'm perfectly fine." I forced a grin with a nod. Pence smiled kindly and looked up the stairs while we waited for Roxas to join us. "Pence," I whispered, "Do you really think that there might be a…ghost?" I hesitated and gulped nervously but awaited my answer patiently. He shrugged.

"Not sure really, there was never a notice of a death in this house or anything in the past from what I could find so the chances aren't that likely." Phew, then that means I have nothing to fear at all!

"Oh…" I tried not to sound too happy, "That's too bad." As if! That's friggen' wonderful!

"Ready guys?" Roxas asked flicking the light on. We nodded and started walking up. Roxas and Pence led the way up since one had a flashlight and the other had a camera, I stayed very close to the boys just in case Pence was wrong.

"See anything?" Hayner called from the other side.

"No, just dust and cobwebs." Roxas called back with a disappointed sigh. What is up with my friends and wanting to find scary things? Ghosts, dead bodies, unknown figures, it's all so scary to me!

There was a very faint cool draft that chilled the back of my neck, like a soft breath against my skin. It sent goosebumps all over my body and I froze. My heart was pounding against my chest so loudly I wonder why no one else heard it. Panic mingled with my shaking nerves and I slowly looked over my shoulder.

There was nothing there.

"This place gives me the creeps…" I sighed out while pressing my hand to my chest to reassure my heart it was just my imagination. "But it really did feel like someone was standing behind me…" I look down the stares into the darkness that befell the house after the sun had fully set. I couldn't see a thing except the darkness. That really didn't help me.

"Hey all the doors are locked on this side. How about over there?" Olette called out with a slight shake to her voice. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was afraid of something here. I take a step closer to Roxas and, for some reason, Pence whirls around and takes a picture. The flash makes my sight go white and I'm momentarily blinded by a white spot.

"Oh Pence!" I cry out rubbing my eyes as I blink dizzily and stumble back a bit. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Eslyn…hey watch out!" While blinking away the white spot I took a step back after the flash, but now that I was taking another step back, there wasn't any solid ground beneath me to hold me up.

"Eslyn!"

I snap my eyes shut as I start falling backwards. This just wasn't my day was it? A tight grip on my hand tugs me in the opposite direction and I'm suddenly pulled into Roxas. The flashlight he had been holding was no longer in his hands, it bounced to the ground in the sudden silence and rolled to the tip of the stair top, then proceeded to bounced down the steps while bringing the light with it. Was I shaking, or was that Roxas? I don't know…

"R-Roxas?" I feel the need to whisper for some reason. I'm so close to him, I wonder if he can feel my heart beating?

"Whoa Eslyn that was a close one! Good job Roxas, she could have seriously gotten hurt." Pence, oblivious and kind Pence, how do you not understand the situation I'm in?

"Yea…you alright Eslyn?" Roxas asked just as softly as I had spoken. I nodded and he slowly releases me from his tight embrace. His arm is still around my shoulders though, I blush.

"Hey what happened?" Olette asked as she and Hayner ran to where we were.

"It's my fault, Eslyn almost fell down the stairs thanks to my jumpiness. Sorry guys, I'll grab the light." Pence frowned while rubbing his neck before he hurried down the stairs to grab the flashlight. Olette and Hayner looked at me with worried eyes.

"You ok? You look a little…out of it." Olette worriedly stated. I nodded to reassure her I was fine. My mind was focused on the arm Roxas still held around my shoulders, but I was fine. Totally. Yep.

"Just startled, that's all, um…I think I'm going to go wait for you guys downstairs…" I fiddle with my charm bracelet and avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Yea we're coming down too since the doors are locked up here." Hayner sighed before heading down the stairs. Olette follows and Roxas _and_ I walk together down after them.

"R-Roxas, y-you don't have t-to hold onto m-me…" I whispered with red cheeks.

"I know but I don't want you to fall, you scared me, you could have gotten really hurt Eslyn." He whispers back with a stern face. I've never seen him look so…stressed…before. Happy, a little lost even, but never stressed. Roxas didn't get stressed. I managed a small 'oh' and fall silent.

"Look Hayner, I _know_ I checked this room earlier but it's unlocked now! Maybe a ghost unlocked it…" Pence was standing at the far left door on the first floor. I tense up mid step and freeze.

"No way man," Hayner shakes his head, "I don't believe it. Why would a ghost unlock a door anyway?"

"Um…maybe it wants us to go inside? Like on that one show where the spirits were trying to talk to the woman, maybe there's a clue inside!"

"Oh Pence, you and your supernatural shows…" Olette giggles lightly as the three huddle around the door. I can't move, I'm suddenly afraid to be in this house.

"I knew it, you really are afraid of ghosts." Roxas chuckled softly which made me lower my head in embarrassment. "It's ok Es, nothing will get you with me around. I promise." Roxas smiles while pulling me a little closer as if that would prove his point. If I weren't so lost in la-la land, I would have told him ghosts could go through things so him holding me had nothing on a ghost…but of course I didn't say that. I was too happy to be held so tightly.

"You guys go ahead and see what's in the room, Eslyn and I are going to try and move that stuff," He points in the direction of a door we ignored because it had fallen rubble in front of it, "and maybe get that open too."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Hayner nods and tosses us the other flash light before they head into the room. Roxas and I caught the flashlight together, his hand held over mine, and we never break eye contact.

In the back of my mind, I hear the faintest sound of a clock ticking. How many seconds go by that we just stand there staring at each other, the ticking goes on and on in the depth of my thoughts. I guess it was either now or never. Alright courage, here I go.

"Roxas-"

"Eslyn-"

We blink in unison, stare in silence, then suddenly we're both laughing, laughing and smiling and the tension is all gone.

"You first, I can wait." Roxas smiled while wiping a stray tear away once we calmed down. I nod and take a deep breath.

"Roxas…w-what do you think of m-me? I-I mean, um, how do you feel about me?" The moment of truth is here. I fiddle with my bracelet again while I stare nervously into his blue eyes. Wow, I never noticed he was almost a full head taller than me. That's so…unfair! Roxas smiles warmly like I asked him if he wanted ice cream.

"I think you're a very sweet and kind girl with a big heart, you're a little naïve and innocent, but I think you're a really good friend. I can trust you with anything and know you will always be there for me." Tears gather in my eyes at his kind words, I'm a sucker for sappy moments. "How I feel about you…" Oh no, here comes the rejection. I brace myself for the worst. "I really, really, _really_ like you Eslyn. A lot. One might even say that I l-love you…" Snapping my eyes back open, I stare at Roxas like he's joking. Did I pass out or hit my head and have a dream that he liked me as well?

"R-Roxas…are you serious?" I whispered hopefully. He smiles, blushing in the glow of the flashlight, and leans his face towards mine.

"Of course I am," He whispers even softer, "Eslyn, how do you feel about me?"

"I love you." There was not a single pause, I didn't hesitate to say the three simple little words that have been driving me insane for the last who knows how long. Roxas smiles and wraps both arms around me, gently, and I shyly stand on my tip toes to press my lips to his.

This warm feeling inside me caresses my heart and my body, spreading from my toes to my fingers in a tingling sensation. I never imagined it would be like this, but our lips really did feel like they fit perfectly together. It was sweet and pure and gentle, just like Roxas. We parted and just hugged in a peaceful silence. Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all…

"Well, there's nothing but a smashed table and books in there. This is so boring." Hayner sighed as the others walked back into the room. "Did…something happen between you two?" He raised a brow at our closeness while Olette got sparkles in her eyes and Pence snapped a picture.

"Oh well I—"

"Oh my gosh it's a ghost!" Olette cried out suddenly and pointed up to the stares where we all saw a girl in a lace white dress, blonde hair that hid her face and eyes, but she was _there_. In. Plain. Sight.

"I'M SO OUT OF HERE! KEEP THE CAKE MISS GHOST!" I cried out with a scream before I bolted to the door. Roxas, of course, was with me entirely on the idea as well as the others and we all fled from the property. The screaming turned into laughing as we ran through the streets, never stopping until we got to the hangout. Roxas held my hand the whole time and reminded me how wonderful my summer had turned out, ghost sightings and all.

Fin~


End file.
